onepiecefairytailfandomcom-20200214-history
Magic
Magic is the main form of combat utilized by Mages, and is bought and sold all throughout the world of Fairy Tail. History Overview Magic is the physical embodiment of the spirit. When the physical spirit of an organism connects with the spiritual flow of nature, the spirit forms Magic as a product of the connection. Only ten percent of the world's population is able to use Magic, which is noted to keep a balance between ordinary people and those with Magic. It takes an enormous amount of concentration and mental ability to use Magic. Usage Magic Power To utilise Magic, a Mage must use Magic Power in their body. Magic Power is the source of Power for all Mages, it is composed of Ethernano. Every Mage has a container inside their body that determines the limits of their Magic Power. In the case that it becomes empty, Ethernano comes from the atmosphere and enters the Mages' body and, after a while, their Magic Power is returned to normal. However, recent studies have identified another, unused, part of a Mage's Magic container that contains a large amount of dormant power: the Second Origin. If a Mage somehow manages to unlock their Second Origin, they will then receive an enormous boost in Magic Power, or they can wait until the right moment to unleash the Magic Power of their Second Origin in order to gain an advantage in the battle. Magic Transfer Some powerful Mages (or certain other magical beings) are able to pass on Magics, often the most rare, to other Mages for them to utilize. Doing this leaves a mark in the form of a tattoo on the Mage's body that seems to fade away if they don't have access to the Magic that was given to them. Only four cases of this are currently known: * Taboo Every Magic has its own set of rules that must never be broken, known as a taboo. Different taboos that are broken have different effects on the user's body. One of them can lead to death or sickness. Classifications There are two main classifications of Magic: Caster Magic and Holder Magic. Within these two classifications there are many sub categories such as Lost Magic and Magic Items. *'Caster Magic' is Magic that is expelled from the body as opposed to Magic done through the use of a weapon or outside source. **Aera **Air Magic **Amaterasu **Ankhseram Black Magic **Black Arts **Bullet Magic **Chain Magic **Copy Magic **Crash **Dark Regulus **Darkness Magic **Defense Magic **Demon's Eye **Dragon Tamer Magic **Earth Magic **Earth-Make **Egg Magic **Eye Magic **Fire Magic **Gravity Magic **Grimoire Law **Heavenly Body Magic **Ice Magic **Ice-Make **Illusion Magic **Letter Magic **Light Magic **Lightning Magic **Living Magic **Molding Magic **Purple Flare **Rainbow Fire **Regulus **Requip **Sand Magic **Shade **Solid Script **Sound Magic **Spatial Magic **Telekinesis **Telepathy **Territory **The Knight **Water **Water Magic **Wind Magic **Wool Magic **Yakuma Eighteen War Gods Magic *'Holder Magic' is Magic that requires a Mage to use an external source to produce the Magic. It usually requires the use of Magic Power, though there are some exceptions such as Edolas Items that are powered by Lacrima. **Celestial Spirit Magic **Sword Magic *'Ancient Spell' as its name implies, is Magic from ancient times. It includes all forms of Lost Magic, Nirvana, Memory-Make as well as all of the Black Arts. **'Lost Magic' is a type of Magic that has been obliterated from the history of the world due to their immense power and the sheer gravity of their side effects on the users. However, users of such Magic still exist, though the Magic itself is believed to be extremely rare. ***Dragon Slayer Magic ***Fire Dragon Slayer Magic ***Iron Dragon Slayer Magic ***Lava Dragon Slayer Magic ***Maguilty Sense ***Poison Dragon Slayer Magic ***Shadow Dragon Slayer Magic ***Sky Dragon Slayer Magic Other Skills As it has been discovered, some Mages, once they have mastered the art of magic, are capable of manipulating ethernano, or just plain showing off unique ways to utilize magic, far beyond the norm. These skills are collectively known as Magic Skills instead of magic proper; thanks to being simply a manipulation and extension of the basics, as opposed to using magic to create a new function entirely. *'Ethernano Manipulation': Once the user has mastered their own magic, they are capable of drawing in ambient ethernano from the atmosphere, and instead of absorbing it into their magical origin, they are able to manipulate the ethernano for offensive, defensive, and supportive purposes in any way that they wish; allowing to them harness their magic power more efficiently and utilize it in a variety of different ways; all of which incorporate the focusing of Magic Power into certain areas in order to achieve numerous and highly varied effects such as increased attack, defense, and speed, or feeding extra ethernano into spells to give them an enormous boost in power. Generally, a magician has an easier time collecting this stray eternano in environments with higher concentrations of it such as the area where a vicious battle between others has progressed. To a master of ethernano manipulation, there is no difference between simple eternano and their own magical energy as a source of power. At the absolutely highest level, a master mage's ethernano prowess functions as a defense against illusions due to their sheer mastery over it, making them all but immune to everything except the strongest of fabrications. Magic Power Manipulation is a method used by some magicians to control their own magic power for a large variety of different purposes ranging from offensive and defensive, to physical or magical upgrades. It is generally considered to be a magic based style of martial arts, and not a legitimate style of magic, due to the fact that it controls and focus magic power itself, as opposed to an element or part of nature, and can affect only the magic power of the magician in question. *'Magical Aura': Magical Aura is a common term given to the exertion of magical energy into a form outside of the user's body that isn't used in the formation of spells. It has been demonstrated by various mages of varying potency, and is a common means of intimidation. A magical aura is created when the body's container of Ethernano particles exceeds the limits of what it contains, or is purposefully released by the user. Upon doing so, the magical energy surges around the body and is exerted outwards in the form of an aura, which holds considerable pressure surrounding it. Depending on the level of magical power one possesses and the control behind it, it can be used as a means to intimidate another individual, or as a preparation for a powerful spell. Category:Magic Category:Important Terms